Pain and Healing
by KisaKitten-chan
Summary: Kagome is finally betrayed to the point of no return! Sesshoumaru finds her in the midst of her pain. my 1'st story so be sure to review even if u think it sux..... lol!


**_Sesshoumaru kidnaps and seduces Kagome! But is it really just to get at Inuyasha, as Kagome thinks?!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own Inuyasha! So Stop Asking!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Kagome ran. She knew they were not far behind. Inuyasha and his clay plot. She knew that she would have to deal with the harsh facts eventually but all she could do for now was run. She ran for her sanity and everything she had. Finally she stopped at what seemed like the edge of the world, but the moment her body stopped, her mind raced. How could he? How could anyone betray another person so? By going off to kiss another girl with her not 20 feet away? She was positive that he'd known she was there, for he'd excused himself from the group and even glimpsed her when she almost fell into a hole following him. Oh yes, he knew she was there. But why? Why would he be so cruel? Slowly the tears finally began falling. The tears that had welled inside the moment she saw them, but that she hadn't been able to get out until this moment. And as those tears fell her exhaustion took over. She slumped to the ground, her face in her hands.

Sesshoumaru just stood there. He had no idea what to do for the girl. He'd come upon her while looking for his ward. But when he heard her muffled sobs a strange pain came from somewhere in his chest. He couldn't explain it but he felt an overwhelming need to comfort the miko. Yet even more than that he knew there was no comfort to ease this pain, for it was almost a tangible thing. So he waited, and eventually she'd cried herself out and fell asleep on the ground in a very unladylike heap. He stalked forward and picked her up, marveling at how light she felt. Summoning his cloud from within he launched off to resume his search for Rin and get his new ward to his castle.

Kagome woke in an unfamiliar place. This was not her room or Kaede's hut… so then… where was this? The answer came a second later when someone who was leaning against the wall cleared their throat. And it was none other than... SESSHOUMARU??!!! Kagome cowered into a corner and Sesshoumaru wondered how she could completely miss the futility of that action. "This Sesshoumaru will not harm you, miko. I only want to check your health." He wondered too, if he was losing little pieces of his sanity with this wench. Explaining himself to a pitiful human… it was beneath him. Then again he did feel relief when some of the fear and wariness went out of her expression. And he'd brought her here in the first place.

He wasn't lying to her. When she let her guard down enough all he did was check for fever and other doctor stuff. Kagome was mildly surprised. When he turned to leave she stopped him. "Why did you help me?" He paused, not facing her. "That is something this Sesshoumaru would like to know himself, perhaps because my foolish brother is an imbecile. He does not deserve a miko such as yourself… You will rest today. You are not allowed out of this room" And he was gone. Normally Kagome would've protested that last command, but in her current state of sadness and sorrow she had no qualms with it. She wouldn't have gotten up anyway. At least not after she knew it was safe. And as she fell asleep again she found herself thinking: _Goodnight Sesshou-kun._

The next morning Kagome woke strangely refreshed, for only a day after the cruel rejection. She walked leisurely around the castle hoping to find Sesshoumaru quickly so she could thank him for his hospitality and be on her way. Eventually she found him outside the castle gates, standing perfectly still as if listening to something. She began to speak but apparently he already knew she was there. "Your hanyou is coming." Her breath hitched. She may not still be all torn up over him but she was definitely not ready to face him head on. But still her pride wouldn't let her run. If she ran she'd be even more pitiful than she already was. So, raising her head high and placing a hand on her hip she waited for him, her anger growing with every small second.

Sesshoumaru felt somehow proud of the miko. Even in the face of his treatment the previous day she held herself in a royal manner and showed no pain. Still he could smell it on her. The mixed scents of pain and anger. Usually they brought him such satisfaction, but on her it was unpleasant and somehow…. A little…. Scary. There was a dark aura about her that said anyone who dared to cross her at this moment would die a slow and painful death. Finally the slow hanyou reached them. "Sesshoumaru! What have you done to Kagome?!" He gave no answer, only stared at Inuyasha in disgust, his arms folded over his broad chest. Kagome, though, did answer. "Inuyasha, I am obviously unharmed." He stopped at this. There seemed to be nothing he could say to this so she took over. "What are you doing here?" He looked shocked. "I came to get you" She gave an expression of disdain. "Why, what do you need me for? I thought I didn't mean anything to you after yesterday." It was true, they had all worked together, including Sesshoumaru, to defeat Naraku and find the last few shards after. Inuyasha, if he had no affection, had no real use for her anymore.

Kagome was a little surprised at the face he made then. At least he had the decency to look properly chastised. "I'm sorry." In earlier days this would have pacified her, yet now it only made her angrier. Her voice dwindled to an angry whisper. "You think sorry makes up for it? You blatantly kiss some girl, and worse still some _dead_ girl, right in front of me and you expect sorry to be enough?" Then she did something totally unheard of. She pulled Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga from its sheath and attacked him with it. "You… You STUPID BASTARD!!" the sword pulsed and sent a blast of violet energy at him. Luckily for him the little snot actually managed to dodge the lightning quick attack. Once the aftershock had calmed everyone stood in astonished surprise. How could she have released an attack on the living with Tenseiga? Inuyasha stuttered in his amazement. "B-but… but how? It isn't possible… How?" Inuyasha was sitting on the ground as if he'd been pushed, the only sign that Sesshoumaru was affected was that his eyes were just slightly wider than normal, and Kagome stared at her own hand hold the sword as if it was the first time she'd seen it. Then, after a long strained silence, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Since you are incapable of properly taking care of the miko, Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru will keep her until I find out why such a one can wield and release energy through Tenseiga." With that he grabbed Kagome around the waist, threw her over his waist, and walked back inside.

Outside Inuyasha couldn't even get up to demand Kagome back. Yet he knew it would do no good. He knew that this time Kagome wasn't coming back. Yes, she may forgive him later but she would never come back. As he got up to go back to his Kikyo he felt a pull, inside to go back to Kagome. Yet he realized he had to let her that was it, he must go to hell with his love. And so he did…

Kagome, once the gates completely closed on Inuyasha, commenced her vain struggle. Finally, in the center of the courtyard, he put her down. Then she commenced screaming at him. "Why did you do that? Who said you could just do whatever you want? Who said you could make my decisions for me?!!!" He just stared at her this time. Then he turned and walked away. And of course Kagome followed. She called him to stop the entire way, not even truly seeing where they were going. Finally they reached a chamber and Kagome finally stopped talking. This room quickly intrigued her. It reminded her so much of Sesshoumaru. But Kagome had little time to look around before his lips took hers… WAIT A MINUTE! His lips touching hers?! He was KISSING her?! How did THAT happen?!!!!

Sesshoumaru didn't know why but as soon as her attack was unleashed he knew he wanted her with him. So quickly making up an excuse he scooped her up and took her back into the castle with him, so that there were no objections. Once she started struggling he realized the folly of picking her up. He could feel various… parts of her pressing into him and let's just say that wasn't helping the way his pants fit. So putting her down he realized if he gave her reason to she'd follow, and his silence seemed to be reason enough. He didn't think she saw but his eyes kept straying to her lips along the way. After what felt like years he made it to where he wanted to be and turning he promised himself, _Just one kiss._ Nevertheless as his lips touched hers for the first time he thought, _maybe a little more. _She was so yielding to his kiss; it was unlike any other he'd ever had. Something so simple isn't what someone like him enjoyed most in that particular subject. Yet it affected him exponentially. One word shuddered from his lips. "Miko…" At that she regained herself. "Hey, I have a name. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me! How hard is that?" But she didn't really appear livid. With that she turned and left giving him a wink as she went. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows went up at her playfulness. _Oh yes, this will be fun indeed.

* * *

_

**So here's my first fanfic. hope u liked it!!!! I would luv lots of reviews so help me out! Tell me how i could improve and if u want it continued let me no!!! Thanks for reading so far! **


End file.
